


A not date with my not crush

by starspace04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Balcony AU, M/M, at every point, clownomi, haha im not sure, idiots to boyfriends, its mutual tho, motoya clowns kiyoomi, omi pining for atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspace04/pseuds/starspace04
Summary: To put it eloquently, his neighbour was hot. That must be the sole reason he was getting away with blatant atrocities, like ruining everyone’s morning with that cursed song.Kiyoomi choked, definitely not because his neighbour was really hot, but because the tea burnt his tongue. Yeah definitely because the tea burnt his tongue.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 136





	A not date with my not crush

**Author's Note:**

> "To put it eloquently, his neighbour was hot. That must be the sole reason he was getting away with blatant atrocities, like ruining everyone’s morning with that cursed song. 
> 
> Kiyoomi choked, definitely not because his neighbour was really hot, but because the tea burnt his tongue. Yeah definitely because the tea burnt his tongue."
> 
> Kiyoomi is a clown for atsumu. Yeah, that's it, that's the fic. Sorry for any mistakes, this is not beta-read.

Moving into the apartment complex, kiyoomi had expected a normal fucking life, and not whatever shojo manga plotline he had going on.

Kiyoomi was sipping on his specially brewed tea, soaking up the sun rays that reached into his balcony, admiring the peacefulness and silence before people started crawling through the streets like ants. 

Thats when he saw him.

His stupid neighbor who decided it was a good time to ruin kiyoomi’s peaceful morning by blasting the yarichin bitch club opening this early in the morning.

But to put it eloquently, his neighbour was hot. That must be the sole reason he was getting away with blatant atrocities, like ruining everyone’s morning with that cursed song. 

The bulging thighs glistening in the morning sunlight, the beads of sweat accentuating his already defined chest and pecs. And the tanktop with huge holes that he was wearing did not leave much to kiyoomi’s imagination. 

Kiyoomi choked, definitely not because his neighbour was really hot, but because the tea burnt his tongue. Yeah definitely because the tea burnt his tongue.

And realistically speaking his neighbour wasn't even that hot, just average looking. It had been the morning light that had played tricks on kiyoomi’s eyes, and kiyoomi had just been surprised, that's all.

The neighbour then proceeded through his workout, as if destroying kiyoomi’s tongue wasn't enough, and he was hellbent on burning kiyoomi’s whole throat.

And if kiyoomi had started his new routine by taking his tea in the balcony then it was definitely not because of how good his neighbour looked in the early morning. Absolutely not, as if kiyoomi would dictate his life according to a jerk who made kiyoomi forget basic motor functions like drinking his damned tea properly. 

If anything it was to spite his neighbour, no matter how horrible of a song he blasted, kiyoomi (and the other neighbours, kiyoomi hoped) would simply not stop coming into their balconies. Once kiyoomi was satisfied with his reasoning, he continued his morning routine.

It had not even been a week before motoya had sniffed out his secret like a filthy mole (kiyoomi didn't know much about moles, but they reminded him of motoya)

Then his absolute devil incarnate of a cousin had proceeded to tease him about his crush every-fucking-where.

Like during breaks, because apparently kiyoomi couldn't even go a minute thinking about his average at best looking neighbour :  
“Ohhhh kiyo whatcha thinking about? Hmmm I bet it's about your neighbour who you have a crush on,” followed by an exaggerated wink.

“It's not a crush, motoya” kiyoomi replied with an annoyed sigh and a pout.

Walking home from class (and if kiyoomi walked home a bit faster it was only to get away from motoya’s teasing) :  
“ I bet your NOT crush might be a model or something.” in a tone which belied innocence.

“He is not my crush.” 

“Yeah that's what i said kiyo.” motoya crackled beside him. 

If anyone was ever suited to a role of evil witch in real life, kiyoomi was pretty sure motoya would fit the role perfectly (He was lying. He loved motoya to death, but he would put a stinky sock in his mouth before he would tell motoya that) 

For all the laws and purposes that had shaped kiyoomi’s childhood, Kiyoomi refused to have a crush on his neighbour, just because he did not want to give motoya the satisfaction of being right.

And despite his cousin's winks and suggestive wiggle of eyebrows it was not like kiyoomi was ever going to have any emotions for his neighbour other than blatant hate, concomitant with the fact that he committed a micro aggression against kiyoomi every morning with his atrocious music.

After pulling three straight all-nighters correcting his theory and basics before the exam, at this point Kiyoomi wasn't sure he was breathing correctly.

And then to make the matters worse, Kiyoomi just had to bump into something. His hands flying up to grip on the nearest thing he could find, something which happened to be very warm and very firm. That something spoke so it was not a something but rather a someone, kiyoomi deduced in his sleep deprived state. 

“Woah there, ya alright?” the someone asked.

Holy fucking shit kiyoomi was not feeling alright. Kiyoomi wondered if the stranger's voice was really hot or he was just being sexually deprived in his state, whatever state it might be. 

Kiyoomis eyes fluttered open.

Nevermind sexual depravity, Kiyoomi wondered if he had started hallucinating now because two golden pools of honey stared right back at him. 

The moonlight glinting a pale golden in his iris and flakes of golden and brown dotting the outer ring of his iris like the wings of delicate butterflies that sometimes flitted around the flowers in his neighbours balcony.

Kiyoomi was sure he wouldn't be able to come up with a description for those eyes even in his sober and normal state. Which only alluded to the fact that kiyoomi was straight up hallucinating now, because kiyoomi could swear by the gods that those were the most beautiful eyes he had seen in his entire existence. 

“Uhhh uh umm” was all kiyoomi could stutter out. Opting instead nodded his head in affirmation, trying and falling significantly far away from the mark to at least look like a functional human being with some semblance of vocabulary in his repertoire.

Kiyoomi was sure he had definitely died and went to heaven now, because holy fuck he smiled. He smiled at kiyoomi, in all his pearly whiite glory.

Kiyoomi could feel the angels singing in the background and the sun shining directly behind the angels head creating a halo, which was impossible because kiyoomi had been sure it was night a few minutes ago.

“Ahh an angel?” kiyoomi’s mouth had decided the worst time to reboot because after hearing this, the smile slipped and instead a confused frown took its place on the angels face. Kiyoomi felt like hitting himself with one of the angel's ukuleles. 

“What? Are ya really alright?” he asked, with genuine concern.

Kiyoomi blinked at him, straightened himself and walked away from the man.  
(more like he ran away)

As Kiyoomi double bolted the door behind him, he wondered if it was all a fever dream. But the burning handprints on his waist were telling another story.

The doorbell jerked him out of his internal whatever the fuck he was doing. Kiyoomi was prepared to ignore whoever it was, but the doorbell just wouldn't stop ringing.

“The fuck do you want?” kiyoomi spit out, the door half opened as he peered from the crack.

“You called me…..?” motoya said, holding a bag of food aloft for him to see.

“Oh, it's just you.” the relief kiyoomi felt in his chest could literally rival the stars in the sky. Kiyoomi needed to get some sleep and medical help as soon as possible.

“Something happened with your hot neighbour?” motoya asked with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Nope, nothing happened. Why would you even ask?” kiyoomi’s voice definitely did not squeak at the last part. It did not.

“Oh nothing, it’s just he was standing in the parking lot looking lost, thought you might have something to do with it.”

Kiyoomi wandered into the bathroom, pretending not to hear him.

It took kiyoomi three days to convince himself that the meeting with his neighbour had only been a hallucination on his part, no matter what motoya says.

And it took him two days to brave the outside of his balcony. 

The corded muscles rippled under the weights he was holding, and somewhere deep inside him kiyoomi knew he wished he were one of those weights. His thighs bulged effortlessly as he bent down to squat. 

Kiyoomis eyes were glued to his figure as he meticulously went through his workout. 

Kiyoomi was feeling warm all of a sudden, and he knew it had nothing to do with the rapidly cooling tea in his hands. 

Just as kiyoomi was preparing himself to tear his gaze away from him, he brought up the cup to his lips to drain the liquid. The neighbour looked over towards him and winked at kiyoomi.

The cold tea dribbled down the front of his shirt and he floundered around to steady the empty cup in his hands. While Kiyoomi was reeling from the pure shock, the man had the audacity to wave at him. 

If gods thought it was funny to make kiyoomi’s life miserable then he hoped they were having a fucking blast now.

Because his precious tea mug was in pieces around his feet, and it was completely his neighbour's fault.

He giggled. He giggled like a child left in a candy store with all of his grandparents' inheritance clutched in their grubby palms. 

Had the sleep deprived kiyoomi called him an angel? Because the well-slept and wide awake kiyoomi could fucking kill his sleep deprived self for comparing someone like him to an angel. 

He was a devil, who laughed at Kiyoomi when he was being a dictionary definition of embarrassment. Maybe he and Motoya ruled hell together. Did that mean kiyoomi’s life was hell? Not that the neighbour had any significant influence over his life, but-

“Ya need any help with that?” asked the devil in disguise.

Kiyoomi, who was not a coward, was definitely not trying to run away again when his feet fell on the glass shard.

“Fuckkkkkkk” was all kiyoomi could think as blood pooled around his feet.

“Woah there, open yer door.” he said as he turned around to leave. 

“Why are ya always getting hurt while i'm around?” he asked, thoroughly inspecting the bottom of kiyoomi’s foot.

“This is the first time.” kiyoomi weakly argued back. His heart was beating super fast for some reason in front of his supposedly not crush.

“Ya literally fell the other day too, ya remember, i caught ya, and ya ran away.” the blonde tried to remind him, much to kiyoomi’s horror.

“I thought it was a fever dream.” kiyoomi mumbled under his breath. Stupid motoya not telling him before (motoya told him, many fucking times, kiyoomi would have admitted it if he was a honest person, but he wasn’t going to admit it now was he)

Judging by the bright laugh miya let out, his statement was apparently amusing. 

“Kiyo i-” motoya chose the worst time to enter the room. “Ohhh i should get going now, kiyo” motoya completed with an exaggerated wink and wriggling eyebrows. They were in an extremely suggestive position, kiyoomi’s treacherous brain reminded him.

“No, it's not what you-” clang of the shutting door reverberated in the room, echoing the silence. Kiyoomi felt that if a hole opened and swallowed him right now, he would literally thank it.

“I'll pretend i never saw that!” the blonde yelped after seeing the blank look in kiyoomis eyes.

“Miya atsumu, if ya were wondering.” miya stated tentatively.

“Kiyoomi, sakusa kiyoomi.” kiyoomi mumbled after him.

“That's a pretty name.”

Red creeped up kiyoomi’s neck and ears. “Just so you know, I hate you.” kiyoomi huffed.

“Well okay then, i was gonna ask you out for a coffee as an apology for causing the cup to fall, buuuut.” he peered up at kiyoomi with his bottom lip jutting out.  
Kiyoomi was at war with himself. His rational brain trying its hardest to stop the stupidity that was gonna spew from his mouth, while his monkey brain was affirming in a series of barks and growls. 

As expected, his monkey brain won.

That's how kiyoomi found himself surrounded by pretty pink flowers sitting in front of miya atsumu holding a coffee cup in his hands.

Miya was telling him something about how his twin brother locked him in his bathroom, but Kiyoomi couldn't really pay attention to any of it, not when miya’s eyes were shining even more golden than actual gold.

Kiyoomi hid his smile behind his coffee mug and thought,” Maybe motoya was right, maybe he had a little crush on his hot neighbour.”

#Extra :

“So i was right wasn't i?” motoya gloated in front of him.

“Fuck off.” motoya turned ahead with a crackling sound he liked to call laugh.

Kiyoomi fumed as he walked beside him.

#Extra 2 : 

“Lemme get this straight. Yer telling me, yer stupid plan to work out in the balcony while it was freezing cold, might i add, until yer hot neighbour falls for you actually worked?”

“Samu i told ya before, i got all the brain cells and looks from ma, ya dipshit.”

“I think he’s lying, samu.” 

“First of all, why are ya even here, sunarin? And second i'm not lying ya asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> We can talk on twitter (@starspace04), if you wanna. We can scream about these idiots together.


End file.
